Enemies
There are many different types of monsters in The Depths of Tolagal, split over several levels. Note: This page may contain false information, as it is a work in progress, and I don't feel like checking my facts ingame, but rather, am taking them from memory. Please, if you know that something is wrong, contribute by editing it, but please leave a reason for the review in the prompt. = Enemies by level of appearance = The Forest and The Old Garrison Orc Dajal Health: 6 Damage: 1 Action Points: 2 Experience Points: 2 Every other turn, dajals will start their turn with double action points. Their animation speed is increased and has a red hue to indicate this. Spider Health: 4 Damage: 1 Action Points: 4 Experience Points: 1 * Lightweight: Knocked back by any attack. * For 1ap, may shoot webs at you to reduce your next turn's ap by 1, but only if you're not already slowed. (note that if the spider is tough or enraged, these webs will actually deal some damage.) Cultist Health: 6 Damage: 1 Action Points: 3 Experience Points: 2 * Can turn invisible for 1ap. While invisible, leaves smoke puffs every time they move on the tile they moved from (you'll have to guess the last direction they moved in). Deals +2 damage while invisible, but turns visible after attacking. Troll Health: 15 Damage: 3 Action Points: 1 Experience Points: 3 * Charge: If the troll is in a straight orthogonal line with you and in your fov, it will charge forward, attacking the first object in its path. * Knockback. * Anger Management: At the end of each turn, the troll has a small chance to get angry, turning green and starting its next turn with 3ap. The Buurzlug Orc Dajal Orc Lakar Health: 6 Damage: 1 Action Points: 3 Experience Points: 2 Unlike all other ranged enemies, Lakars can shoot you on their first turn after activation. * Ranged attack: Can shoot you for 2 damage. Orc Dushatar Health: 6 Damage: 1 Action Points: 3 Experience Points: 3 * Ranged attack: Can shoot an energy bolt at you for 2 (magic) damage with knockback. * Healing: Can heal other monsters by 3hp, once per turn, for 1ap. Orc Ushatar Health: 9 Damage: 3 Action Points: 3 Experience Points: 3 * Ushatars can raise their shield to absorb 5 damage. * Stick&Run: Their strategy is to run at you and hit you once (or twice, if you parry) and then move away. The Deep Moot Deep Dweller Health: 12 Damage: 1 Action Points: 3 Experience Points: 3 * Can leap at you for '1'ap. If they attack directly after a leap, the attack will deal +1 damage. Elder Deep Dweller Health: 15 Damage: 2 Action Points: 2 Experience Points: 4 * Can leap at you for '0'ap. If they attack directly after a leap the attack will deal +1 damage. * Knockback. * Regeneration: Elder Deep Dwellers are healed by 2 at the beginning of each of their turns. Tainted Captive Health: 8 Damage: 2 Action Points: 3 Experience Points: 2 * Will wield a random weapon: A hatchet, mace or sword. If they are carrying a sword, they will parry the first attack every turn. If they are using a mace, they'll knock you back. If they're holding a hatchet, they'll throw it at you and then go into melee with bare hands. While they carry a weapon, their damage is also increased. * Nimble: Dodges arrows. An Arm of Hydra Health: 9 Damage: 2 Action Points: 3 Experience Points: 2 * Instead of moving, can dig their way to a tile next to you for 1ap, hit you once, and move back. * They can sometimes cause you to count as being in combat even when you are seemingly safe. This is an effect of how action points and combat detection works. Corrosive Slime Health: 12 Damage: 2 Action Points: 2 Experience Points: 2 * Corrosive: When you attack it in melee, your melee damage is reduced by 3 for 3 turns. The Summoning Chambers Fiend Health: 10 Damage: 4 Action Points: 2 Experience Points: 4 * Charge * Slimy mass: Immune to knockback * Regeneration: Healed by 2hp at the beginning of every turn. * Reactive: Gains 1ap for its next turn whenever it takes damage Cultist Priest Health: 10 Damage: 1 Action Points: 4 Experience Points: 3 * Mind Blast: Ranged magic shield-ignoring attack for 2 damage * Displacement: Can cause you to swap places with him Foul Spawn Health: 12 Damage: 1 Action Points: 4 Experience Points: 4 * Mind Blast: Can make a ranged magic attack for 1 damage. * Tendrils: Melee attacks ignore shields and cause the target to start their next turn with 1 less ap. See also Bosses